Daughter of the Rogue
by Darkness593
Summary: Sequel to The Rogue Jedi. As the War nears its end, Jenoria continues her training under Anakin Skywalker while the Separatists continue construction on their deadly space station, the Death Star. Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilms and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place four years after the end of The Rogue Jedi. The war is nearing its end as the Death Star, under the control of the Separatists, nears completion.**

Mace Windu supervised several clones while they took supplies out of a Republic shuttle to work on the restoration of the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. The last of the supplies was taken out of the shuttle as a yellow Jedi Starfighter and a black and red X-wing arrived in the hanger. After landing, the pilots of each craft and their droid navigators exited the ships. Anakin Skywalker hadn't changed much in the four years since they started the restoration project. His apprentice, Jenoria Minara, on the other hand had gone from looking like a three year old to looking like a fourteen year old. She was now fully grown despite being five years old.

Jenoria wore a black sleeveless tunic with a red belt wrapped over it around her waist. She also had white leggings and had armored plates on her forearms. Rather than keeping her lightsaber at her waist like most other Jedi, she kept hers strapped behind her right shoulder. The saber's casing was made by Jenoria's father, Dalkos Minara, and had a cross guard made out of Mandalorian Iron, one of the few metals that were resistant to lightsabers. Taking a cue from her father's gift, Jenoria asked for her armor to be made from the same ore as her saber casing. Jenoria was also a member of a race known as Nercolians on her mother's side, giving her a strong connection to the dark side of the Force and making her incorruptible. Her yellow eyes were surrounded by black markings, showing her connection to the Nercolian royal family.

"Master," Jenoria looked to Anakin, "what are we doing here?"

"We're going to continue your training here," Anakin told her, "Master Yoda doesn't believe Coruscant is safe for us anymore."

"Why not?" Jenoria asked.

"Because," Mace explained, walking over to them, "as soon as the Separatists are done building their space station, Coruscant will be their first target. And so long as they remain hidden from us, all we can do is relocate."

"That's right," Anakin patted Jenoria's back, signaling for her to start walking, "now let's see if we can find the sparring ring."

"Yes master," Jenoria said, walking deeper into the temple.

Mace watched the two leave as a female clone approached him. In the time since they were ordered by Dalkos, their armor had changed drastically from womens versions of the basic armor to armor more suited to the advantages of the female body. The armor twelve was more flexible than the mens while the undersuit was made from a thinner yet more durable material, perfect for female soldiers. The clone that approached Mace was known among her brother's and sisters as Resistor, Res for short.

"General Windu," Res saluted, "General Unduli sent me to inform you that construction of the security towers is moving ahead of schedule."

"Good," Mace nodded, "We need those towers up as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Res turned around and hurried back to the construction site.

.,.,.,...,.,,.,,,...,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,..,.,...,.,,,..,.,..,...,.,...,..,.,...,.,..,.,.,..,.,,..,,..

On Coruscant, Yoda watched over the Jedi as they emptied the temple of important artifacts and personal belongings. A thirteen year old girl with brown hair, tied back with a red ribbon, and blue eyes exited the temple with a crate of holocrons. She wore black and blue armor without an undersuit. This was Mona Minara, aunt to Jenoria and sister to Dalkos. She was he current captain of Dalkos' old squadron, the Shadow Force. She did everything to live up to the legacy left behind by her brother. Mona placed the crate in the hanger of the Shadow, the ship that gives the Shadow Force it's sighed and wiped sweat off her brow.

"It only took four years, but we finally got everything out of the temple," Mona smirked at the thought of finishing the relocation. She spotted her co-captain, "Trickshot, have you seen my master anywhere?"

"No sir," Trickshot responded, "but I don't think she's very far."

"OK, thanks anyway."

Mona exited the Shadow, her pointed bangs bouncing with every step. She modelled her bangs after her brothers, though his were meant to cover his one yellow eye, hers were just to pay homage to the original captain of the Shadow Force.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.

The blue blade of Anakin's lightsaber clashed against the purple blade of Jenoria's. Anakin smirked at his apprentice, who smirked right back.

"You're getting better at this," Anakin commented, "you're almost as good as me."

"I have a great teacher to thank for that," Jenoria responded, "not to mention, I'll have this youthful body for the rest of my life, you better watch out or I might surpass you when you get old."

"Maybe, but right now you're still just a child, making it easy to tip the battle in my favour."

To prove his point, Anakin made swift movement and knocked Jenoria's saber out of her hand and the ring. Caught up in the movement, he brought his blade down and would have killed Jenoria if she hadn't blocked his blade by crossing her arms and catching it with her armor.

"You get way too into this," Jenoria stated, Force Pushing Anakin with a quick head movement.

"Think of it as practice for when you face a Sith."

Jenoria called her lightsaber back to her and activated it, placing the blade on the armored plate on her left arm, taking the fighting stance that Anakin knew as her sign that she was about to duel seriously. She charged at him and the two dueled at their average speed of Mach 2. In the confined space on the sparring ring, it looked as though they were fighting everywhere at once. This was normal training for them as both had fully mastered Force Speed in their four years of training.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mona found her Master, Meva Brun, meditating in the former Council Chamber. As expected, Meva noticed her immediately.

"Has anyone told you that you look more and more like your brother each day?" Meva asked.

"Only you," Mona sighed, "everyday since he left."

"Well it's true," Meva stood up and faced her apprentice, "especially now. I take it you did your bangs that way on purpose?"

"So what if I did?"

"It shows just how much you miss him."

"Yes, I miss him. But I only styled my hair like this to pay homage to him as my predecessor on the Shadow Force."

"Of course you did," Meva put her hand on Mona's shoulder, "now let's go, we shouldn't keep your niece waiting."

 **A lot has changed since Dalkos left. Those changes might just be for the better. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jenoria entered one of the newly restored chambers of the Temple and saw that most of it was a pit filled with warm water. She saw Aayla Secura kneeling a square shelf that was carved into the wall, unclasping her headdress. She then noticed that the walls were lined with these shelves. She decided to ask Aayla about the chamber.

"Master Secura?" Jenoria asked, getting the Twi'lek's attention, "What is this?"

"This is a hot spring," Aayla explained, "the Jedi of old use to bathe in these to strengthen their connection to the Force. I was just about to try it to see if it still works. Would you like to join me?"

"Bathe? But... that implies being naked. I-I've never been naked in front of anyone outside of my family before," a deep blush formed on Jenoria's face, "n-not even my master has seen me naked."

"Don't be embarrassed, we're both girls so it's fine. Just think about it like this, the Jedi of old bathed together all the time, so we're just doing as they did. Don't you want to give that a try?"

Jenoria looked away, still blushing, but nodded her head.

,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,,..,.,.,,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.

Anakin walked through the temple in order to get a better idea of its layout. In the temple back on Coruscant, the hall he was in would have led to the Jedi archives, but here, the hall had two doorways on either side in the middle and looped back around on the other side. As he walked by the doors, he heard muffled voices coming from the door on the right. He instantly recognized one of them as Jenoria and decided to check on his apprentice. He opened the door and was met with an interesting sight. Both Aayla Secura and Jenoria were naked in a hot spring, staring at Anakin. Jenoria had a deep blush on her face while Aayla was unfazed by Anakin's presence.

"Hello Skywalker," Aayla greeted him, "I was just showing your apprentice the properties a hot spring can have. Would you care to-?"

Aayla was cut off when Jenoria screamed and Force Pushed Anakin across the hallway. He hit the wall and felt it crack on impact.

,.,.,...,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

That evening, Anakin sat down with Jenoria for dinner and tried to make conversation.

"So," he started, "do you want to talk about it?"

Jenoria huffed and left the table, taking her food to go eat with her aunt. Mona read her expression as she sat down.

"What did he do this time?" Mona asked.

"He walked in on me while I was taking a bath," Jenoria explained.

"Well at least this time your anger is justified."

When they were close, the two looked like siters, mainly because of their long brown hair. Jenoria's was let down, reaching the middle of her back while Mona's was tied back. Whenever Mona let her hair down it reached her thighs. Though Jenoria's body was a year ahead of Mona's, Mona was more developed. She saw it as nothing more than a hindrance considering her warriors outlook while her master and Jenoria saw it as something to be jealous of. Gods and Nercolians, like Meva and Jenoria respectively, have more pride in their bodies than any other being, so seeing that Mona could grow to be more beautiful than either of them was cause for alarm, at least for them.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin sulking over his food and decided to give his former Padawan some much needed guidance. He sat down beside Anakin.

"I think it's time you told her the truth," Obi-Wan told him.

"What truth?" Anakin asked.

"The truth about her first six months in the order."

"No," Anakin looked at Jenoria, noticing that she was enjoying her time with her aunt, as the two of them laughed over something, "no. That would be devastating for her."

"She deserves to know who took care of her while Dalkos... Adjusted."

"She's still too young. Too... Attached to him. I could never bring myself to tell her."

"She will find out eventually. Who better to tell her than the closest person she has to him, and I will tell you now, that person is not Mona."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, then at his food. He contemplated for a moment before looking at his apprentice. He looked down and decided what he would do.

,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anakin entered Jenoria's chamber, looking troubled from what he was about to tell her.

"Jenoria," he began, his tone telling her to brace herself for bad news, "what do you remember about your father?"

"He was the greatest dual wielder of his generation, no offense, and he loved me more than anything."

"That wasn't always the case," he sat at the foot of her bed, looking at her, "you see, for half a year after you arrived, he didn't want anything to do with you. He wanted to leave, to forget your mother even brought you to the temple. It wasn't until he saw you smile for the first time that he realized how important you were to him. But before that, he wouldn't even acknowledge your existence. In that time, I was the one who took care of you." He paused, letting her take the information in, then continued, "At first, it was just to prepare for my own duties as a father. As time passed, I knew that Dalkos was making a mistake, so I tried to make him see what, no, who he was ignoring. The way I saw it, he wasn't ignoring his daughter, he was ignoring his only legacy. So you see, I'm the reason he was a part of your life in the first place. If it wasn't for me, he would've made the biggest mistake of his life."

"Do you think he's thinking about me, wherever he is?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Every minute of every day. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's hoping that the day will come that he sees you again. So, let's end this war so we can find a way to get you to him."

"Yes master," she nodded, wiping away tears before they escaped her eyes.

 **I feel that Anakin's talk with Jenoria is exactly what she needed to get motivated to help end the war. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenoria followed Anakin along a path in the trees outside of the temple with Luke following behind. Jenoria knew that Luke saw her as an older sister considering how involved she's been in his life. Subconsciously, she saw him and his family, her master included, as her family because they raised her after her father left. Otherwise, she saw Luke as just another youngling who was just given special treatment because his father is the Chosen One. Despite the attention he received from the masters, even those on the council, he was quite humble, especially for a boy his age.

Jenoria had no idea where they were going, but if Like was coming along, then Master Yoda was probably waiting for them. Anakin pushed some foliage aside and strayed from the path. Jenoria looked around and grabbed Luke's hand to keep him close before she followed.

"Wow," she heard Luke say behind her.

She looked up and saw what he was bawling at. The trees seemed to arch over, making a natural tunnel that blocked out the morning sun. She looked ahead and could barely see five feet in front of her. She could hear her master walking just a few feet ahead, but something was cutting her connection to the Force off, keeping her from sensing anyone or anything. She felt a crunch beneath her feet as they stepped off the grass and onto gravel. Concerned about what might be ahead, Jenoria took out her lightsaber and activated it. The area became bathed in the purple light of her blade. Had she not activated her blade when she did, she would have walked right into a cliff side. She looked around and saw Anakin further along, waving for her to follow him into a crevice. She walked over to the crevice and let Luke go in first. She inches in behind him, lighting the way with her saber.

Once they're through, Jenoria sees Anakin standing beside a stone slab which Master Yoda sat on. She looked up to see a cloudless sky. The cavern walls were too high to let the sunshine in. When she saw the cave entrance behind the two masters, she realized why she was asked to bring Luke. It was time for him to find his crystal.

"Jenoria," Anakin gestured for her to take her place beside him. She did without question, "as you already know. This formerly abandoned temple was chosen as our new home because of how much of a stronger connection to the Force it has compared to the one on Coruscant. But another reason is because kyber crystals started growing in the caves beneath the temple several decades after it was originally evacuated. Normally, a youngling would retrieve their crystal on Illum, but Luke is a rare case that needs to get his from a closer location. Not because it's safer, but because he has a stronger connection to the Force than any other Jedi, even me." Jenoria gave him a confused look, "He's not more powerful than me, he's just better suited to learn the limits of the Force and break through them, like Dalkos started to before he left. That's why you feel a connection to him, he's a lot like your father in terms of his abilities."

Jenoria looked back to Luke, but he wasn't by the crevice anymore. She quickly turned around in time to see him disappear in the darkness of the cave. His quest had begun.

 **Sorry of this one's a little short. Who should be Luke's master? What color should Leia's blade be? It's pretty obvious that Luke's is going to be green.**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was pure chaos around Jenoria. Strange black creatures rampaged through the streets as various beings with looks and powers she had never thought possible held them at bay. Those with weapons, if you could call those ancient metal things weapons, battled the creatures up close while the others utilized their abilities to battle from a distance. Someone completely encased in some form of black energy rushed past Jenoria and plowed through the creatures with blinding speed and power. It was at this point that the other combatants features became clear._

 _One had black hair and humongous red wings, he incinerated several creatures with blood red fire, receiving assistance from someone in intricate red armor and a girl with long red hair and wings protruding from her lower back. Another had animalistic ears and a fluffy tail. His hair/fur glowed bright blue and he fought with two swords. His only assistance came from a girl in a red cloak wielding a scythe. A girl in an intricate purple battle dress swung a huge sword at the creatures, being aided by..._

 _Jenoria gasped at the sight of her father fighting beside these strange beings. At first she didn't believe it was him, but his lightsabers confirmed his identity. But why was he here? Where was here?_

"...oria." _A voice called out, but she could barely hear it._

 _She watched as the man with the red wings boosted her father up into the air. He threw his lightsabers and took down several flying creatures before landing on a gigantic creature that made it's compatriots look like bugs._

"Jenoria." _The voice called again, much more clear this time._

 _She wanted to keep watching, to see her father in action, but she knew it wasn't meant to be._

 ** _..._**

"Jenoria, wake up." Anakin shook his apprentice for the third time, finally waking her up, "have a pleasant dream?"

"I saw papa," Jenoria yawned, rubbing her eyes, "he was fighting strange creatures beside these weird people."

"Sounds like you had a vision of what your father is up to right now." A voice caused Jenoria to look at the door.

The fairy Dalkos had saved in Leraina stood in the doorway. She had been an integral part in the temples restoration and decided to make it her new home. The Order didn't mind the extra tenant, though she had a tendency to get involved in discussions that didn't concern her.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I think everyone else would like to hear about this dream of yours Jenoria."

 **...**

The idea of a hint towards Dalkos' whereabouts drew a crowd beyond the Minara family's inner circle. The younglings were in awe at Jenoria's descriptions of the people her father fought beside while the masters contemplated the existence of the creatures he fought.

"It's clear that your father is fighting in a new war," Master Windu spoke up, "but it's still impossible to tell where given the state of the battlefield."

"And those warriors," Anakin chimed in, "They have powers beyond anything we can comprehend."

"Yes," Yoda nodded, "Where he belongs, Dalkos is."

Jenoria stared at the grandmaster in disbelief. The thought that he could make such a claim astounded her, though Obi-Wan attempted to clear it up.

"Do you remember why your father always wore bandages?" He asked her.

"To mask his burns."

"Which he caused with his abilities. He possesses the same sort of abilities those warriors have. It only makes sense that he would belong among them."

Jenoria left the room, wanting to meditate on the subject. As she walked, she pulled out her lightsaber and held it in her hand. She gazed at the casing her father had forged.

"Why was I able to see you papa?" She asked quietly, "And why did it take so long to happen?"

 **...**

 **For those of you who have read what I have so far for NEOCROSS, see if you can identify who was fighting beside Dalkos.**

 **Also, name ideas for Sith adversaries would be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenoria stood on the bridge of a republic cruiser, looking out at the fleet. She wished that she could be on the Shadow with her aunt, leading the fleet, but her place was with her master, who was currently discussing their mission with Admiral Tarkin. Jenoria sighed as the other Jedi aboard the cruiser approached her.

"I'm not in the mood for words of wisdom passed on to you by papa's teacher, Master Arch," Jenoria stated without looking, "He died before I was born, so it means less to me than it would to papa."

"I understand that," Metatron Arch, a weird name in Jenoria's opinion, though who was she to judge, stated in a sage like tone that didn't fit his face, "but can you blame me for wanting to keep my master's teachings alive in both my apprentice and a kindred spirit's child?"

"No," Jenoria sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Both of them turned when they sensed that one of the female clones was about to speak to them. It was Q, Jenoria easily recognized the first one her father named. In her four years of service, she had risen to ARC Trooper status.

"Sorry to interrupt General," Q spoke in a formal voice, which everyone had come to accept as her normal speaking voice, "but Captain Starlight has requested Captain Minara's presence in the hanger."

"Oh," Jenoria perked up, "Looks like Padawan duty calls. We'll have to continue this talk later... or never..." Jenoria started to follow Q, "I'm honestly fine with never."

As Q and Jenoria made their way to the hanger, Jenoria sprinted ahead to meet up with Vixen Starlight, Metatron's Padawan and the only girl not in Jenoria's familial circle that she felt close to. Pretty much everything about Vixen could be described as "foxy", with the exception of her expression, which always seemed to be chipper. Vixen's ears twitched as she heard Jenoria's footsteps.

"Jenoria!" Vixen clasped Jenoria's hands when she arrived, "Have you heard? We're gonna be leading the ground troops in the coming battle!"

"Oh," Jenoria was actually used to leading troops on her own, Anakin was very trusting of her, but she understood how exciting this must've been for Vixen, who was actually sheltered from most conflicts by her master. In fact, Jenoria figured that the only way Metatron would allow his apprentice to lead the charge would be if she was there to protect her, but she quickly pushed the all-too-correct thought aside and feigned excitement, "That's amazing!"

It was a little embarrassing for Jenoria, knowing that she, a five year old with a fourteen year old's mindset and body had more on hand battle experience than an eighteen year old, but she was still happy for her friend. The pair approached the waiting troops and Jenoria took a mental note of Metatron obviously following her to the hanger.

"Rex," Jenoria called out to her fellow Captain, "What do we know about our target?"

"They've holed themselves up in a narrow valley," Rex explained as a projection of the stronghold they would be attacking formed on the holo-map, "and equipped themselves with anti-air cannons."

"They're anticipating both a frontal and aerial assault." Jenoria noted.

"Yes, but Q and I have been thinking-"

"There's a network of caves running from a spring beyond the valley right to their location," Q cut Rex off, "If we can find the correct path through the cave,"

"We'll be right at their back door with the Clankers none the wiser." Rex finished.

"Alright," Jenoria looked out the corner of her eye and saw Metatron standing in the bay door, "Vixen, your senses are the best of all of us, I'll be counting on you to get us through the cave while Rex and his team distract them from them front."

"You can count on me," Vixen cupped Jenoria's left hand, and Jenoria pushed her fingers through to pinch Vixen's nose. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, but this had become their secret handshake. Some of the clones snickered at the gesture.

"Q," Jenoria addressed the ARC Trooper, "I'll be watching Vixen's back, so I expect you to watch mine."

"Yes sir!" Q saluted the Jedi.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,...,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jenoria stood outside the cave along with Vixen, Q and an assortment of seven more clones. As their group was so small, they had to make their move last. Anakin had already called in that he and the fleet had engaged the Separatist fleet over the planet and Mona had just called in to confirm that the Shadow had infiltrated the planet's capital. Now they were just waiting for Rex to call in. Once his attack began, they were free to enter the cave.

It was in these brief moments of silence that Jenoria attempted to sync up with her father again, though not knowing how she did it the first time was no help. There were times when she would get brief flashes, too quick to take note of, but this time she got lucky.

 _She saw her father, who ditched his armor for some reason, in front of a house with Ghost, as well as a young boy and his parents. Dalkos now wore a white vest over his old undersuit and had a new belt with long pouches for his lightsabers, or so she assumed as they were nowhere in sight. There was a strange gauntlet on his left arm and he still wore bandages on his hands. Strangely enough, he only looked about a year older._

 _Ghost wore a skin tight flight suit and, astonishingly, a high velocity jet pack. The Republic was still in the developmental stages for making those... Could they be in the future? Then why did everything look so primitive?_

 _The boy, who Dalkos was clearly there for, was wearing a white and black shirt, baggy green pants, the strangest footwear Jenoria had ever seen and a strange device fastened, permanently by the looks of it, to his left wrist. His parents looked plain enough._

 _"You have to understand," Dalkos explained to the parents, "Your son is more special than you realize. He'd be of great use to NEOCROSS." NEOCROSS?_

 _"He's ten," The father shot back, "I don't know what kind of show you think you're running, but Ben isn't going to be a part of it!"_

 _"He's more capable than you know! I owe him my life! Believe it or not, this is the_ least _I can do to repay him."_

 _"Absolutely not!"_

 _"Ben," Dalkos turned to the boy, "I know you think keeping this a secret will protect them, but you have to consider the bigger picture. We need you Ben, and if showing them is the only way to get them to listen, then you have to do-" Dalkos suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder, directly at Jenoria. He scanned the area, as if trying to find exactly what he was looking at. Ghost put a concerned hand on his shoulder, snapping him back into reality, "I'm fine... I just sensed something... familiar."_

Vixen shook Jenoria out of her vision.

"Rex just called in," Vixen explained, "They've begun the attack."

"Right," Jenoria got up, "Let's move out!"

The ten person group began their trek through the cave and Jenoria uncharacteristically lagged behind. Vixen noticed and pulled back.

"You OK?" She asked.

"He could sense me," Jenoria spoke her mind without meaning to, "Papa could sense me."

"That's amazing!" Jenoria cheered, but quickly remembered where they were, "But, don't you think we should be focused on the mission?"

Jenoria then realized what she was doing and shook some sense back into herself. She pushed on to the head of the pack and Vixen had to catch up. After a few minutes of walking, with only a couple moments of backtracking when Vixen got confused, they saw a light ahead. Jenoria and the clones immediately dove to the walls for cover, with only Q and herself able to see out the opening. They had made remarkable time, as shown from Jenoria looking back to give Vixen a thumbs up. Jenoria took a deep breath and reached back for her lightsaber.

"On my mark," Jenoria ordered, "give 'em hell."

In an instant, she vanished, using her speed to sneak through enemy lines to take out the cannons. If the droids knew where to look, all they would have seen was the air rippling around them. Before they knew what hit them, the cannons collapsed, rose into the air, and made a beeline for the artillery. Then out of nowhere, eight Clone Troopers and a green saber wielding Jedi broke in through the back. A droid commander was about to call it in, only to find a purple blade protruding from it's chest. It was pure chaos. Droid parts flying everywhere, sabers swinging, blaster bolts ring through the air. Then the front doors came crashing down and even more Clone Troopers filed in. It quickly became a one-sided battle after that. Nothing could seem to go wrong for the Republic... until.

"...ria..." The com crackled, "Jenoria, can you hear me?"

"Master Arch?" Jenoria asked amidst the chaos, "What is it?"

"Skywalker's been captured! He's aboard the flagship and... wait... WHAT IS HE DOING!?"

The com cut out and, in a moment of panic, Jenoria rushed out of the base. Once she was outside, she scanned the sky for the battle but was horrified at the sight. The Separatist flagship was in a forced nosedive, headed straight for a mountain. Jenoria could only watch as the ship gained speed and became engulfed in flames as it entered the atmosphere. Vixen caught up with Jenoria as the flagship impacted, causing the ground to shake as an explosion engulfed the horizon. Jenoria dropped to her knees as she watched the smoke rise. After a while, the Shadow could be seen approaching the wreckage as the Shadow Runner drove through the valley, coming to a stop in front of the girls. The cockpit opened and Mona jumped out, running to her niece.

"Jenoria," Mona shook her, "Jenoria, can you hear me?"

She had no idea that the rest of the group had come out and had been trying to get her attention. She didn't even know how much time had passed, she was so focused on the ship, the crash, but most importantly...

"M..." Tears welled in her eyes as she broke down, shocking everyone as she looked to the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs, "MASTER!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,

 **Many thanks to Noble Six for allowing me to use his OC's. If you're wondering, yes, this is where the real story begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jenoria said nothing as they waited for the gunship to arrive and didn't move at all when it finally did. Mona lifted her off her knees and back onto her feet, then walked her to the gunship. She had to turn her around to keep her from walking right out the other end.

"Master..." Jenoria murmured as Mona turned to return to the Shadow Runner.

The ride to the cruiser was dead silent. None of the clones said a thing, out of respect for the child. Rex eyed the girl with concern. Anakin and the 501st had been with her every step of the way since her father left, to the point where Anakin was essentially her second father, and now a big part of that was gone.

Vixen was just as concerned for her best friend as Rex was, though she lacked the prior knowledge Rex had.

Jenoria regained the ability to move on her own when the gunship docked in the cruiser's hanger. The blast doors opened and Jenoria started walking.

"Jenoria?" Vixen called.

"M-hm," Jenoria half responded.

"I think you should know-"

"M-hm,"

"-that we're here for you-"

"M-hm,"

"-if you need anything."

"M-hm," Jenoria entered a hall as doors closed behind her.

Vixen stared at the door, letting out a concerned whine.

"Don't worry," Rex said as he approached the Padawan, "she's one of the strongest Jedi I know. She'll recover, she just needs time."

 **...**

Jenoria stood in the hall, her expression vacant.

'I should've been there,' she thought, 'I could've helped him,' she clenched her fists as tears welled in her eyes, 'I could've done something!' She punched the wall with her full force, causing the entire cruiser to tilt. She dropped to her knees, crying, not through sorrow, but frustration. 'I couldn't do anything.'

 _"Don't beat yourself up,"_ a voice called to her.

Jenoria looked up and around, trying to find the source.

"Who's there?" She asked.

She received no response. She closed her eyes, trying to reach out through the Force, but found that she couldn't go beyond the cruiser. It was as if there was some kind of barrier preventing her from reaching any farther. Out of instinct, she reached back and grabbed her Lightsaber. She held it at the ready, keeping her guard up. She looked at every doorway, expecting a Sith to walk through any one of them. All at once, the cruiser shook furiously. Jenoria turned around, looking out the window in time to see the light fade. A ship just shot past their fleet at light speed. It was a good thing the fleet had a different trajectory, otherwise the ship might've destroyed them, and itself. Only one question remained at this point, with little else to be done, who's ship was it?

 **...**

On Coruscant, Ahsoka Tano scavenged the abandoned Jedi Temple, not wanting anything to fall into Sith hands. As she sifted through the archives, she felt something strange. It wasn't a disturbance in the Force, more like a distortion. Without hesitation, she used the Force to call an abandoned temple guard Lightsaber. Just as it reached her hand, the doors to the restricted section slammed open. A female figure wearing large, bulky bracers and a helmet harkening back to the days of the Old Republic walked through the doorway, twirling two Sith holocrons in the air above her hand.

"Ahsoka Tano," The woman addressed her, "I trust _these_ are what you're looking for?"

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, taking a defensive stance and activating the Lightsaber, "Why are you here?"

"My name is of no concern to you," the woman called the holocrons into her hand and effortlessly crushed them, "just know that my master wishes to speak with you."

"I don't make deals with Sith." Ahsoka prepared herself for a fight.

"I assure you, we aren't Sith," the bracer on her left arm started clicking as it revolved around her arm, "but if you plan on resisting," it stopped and ejected a Lightsaber into her hand, "so be it."

The woman charged at Ahsoka, activating the emerald green blade of the Lightsaber. Ahsoka sidestepped and attempted to strike with the reverse blade, only to have it blocked. Ahsoka realized how outclassed she was as is, this double bladed saber wasn't any good in the hands of someone who had never trained with them. She retreated away from the archives, using the Force to call whatever Lightsaber was no doubt at the ready in her opponents right bracer as she did. She deactivated one of the blades on the guard saber as the new saber reached her other hand, which activated to reveal a Sith's red blade. Even with a second saber, Ahsoka was pushed back, forced onto the defensive, as her opponent pushed her closer to the main entrance to the temple. Ahsoka attempted to use the Force to her advantage again, but whatever distortion her opponent was emanating now encompassed them both, somehow cutting her off from the Force. Her opponent didn't seem to have that problem. Once they reached the entrance, she Force Pushed Ahsoka over the temple steps, yanking the Lightsabers from her hands as she flew. Ahsoka braced herself for the inevitable crash, but it didn't come. Something, or someone, was keeping her suspended in the air.

"You have a lot of potential," a man's voice sounded as Ahsoka was turned around. She faced a man in full Old Republic armor, "If you wish to avenge those you have lost, I implore you to allow me to teach you the _true_ power of the Force."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Light and Dark sides are nothing more than illusions believed to be fact by the Jedi and Sith. I intend to show the galaxy the truth. So please, join my New Order, I beg you. Do not make me kill you."

"This one's stubborn master," the woman called as she descended the steps, "it'll take more than words to convince her."

"Very well," the man reached up and cupped Ahsoka's cheek. All at once, she lost consciousness.

 **...**

 **With a new faction in the war, how soon can it truly end?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jenoria sat in Anakin's room for the trip back. Unlike most people, Jenoria found comfort in surrounding herself with the belongings of those she's lost. When her father left, she had spent an entire week curled up in his seat on the Shadow. Now, she sat on her master's bed, fiddling with the last device he tinkered with. It seemed to be the beginnings of a custom blaster. Giving it a closer look, Jenoria thought back to one of her first missions with her master.

 **...**

 **Three years prior- Lars homestead, Tatooine**

"Thank you for letting us make camp here Owen," Anakin embraced his step brother, "I'm so sorry about Cliegg."

"I couldn't say no to family," Owen returned the embrace, "And we should just be glad that he went on his terms and not _theirs._ " The two separated, each having their own point of contempt for the Tuskens. Owen then noticed the little girl behind Anakin, "Is this little Leia?"

"No," Anakin chuckled at the mistake, "this is my new Padawan," Anakin guided Jenoria forward, "Jenoria Minara, this is Owen Lars. He's family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little one," Owen offered his hand, but Jenoria simply bowed, her usual greeting when she was too shy to speak, "she's pretty quiet, isn't she?"

"She's... younger than she looks." He gave Jenoria a pat on the back, "Why don't you go help Rex and the others."

Jenoria nodded and left to help the troops while Anakin stayed to discuss the arrangements with Owen. As she approached the camp, bordered by the gunships that dropped them off, Jenoria began to hear Rex discussing the battle plan with Cody, who had, along with the 212th Battalion, come down to assist the 501st in the ground battle.

"With Generals Kenobi and Windu setting up blockades around the planet, the Seperatists only means of going beyond the Outer Rim without engaging is to land on the planet, make their way to Mos Eisley spaceport, and apprehend a ship there." Rex explained, "Unfortunately for them, the only path the Clankers can take without succumbing to the sandstorms is through the rocky terrain of the Jundland Wastes. That's where we set up our barricade."

"Right," Cody nodded, understanding the plan, "but what about the Tusken Raiders? Don't they view the wastes as their territory?"

"General Skywalker said that he's going to enlist the help of the other natives. They have experience fighting Sand People."

"Can I help?" Jenoria announced her presence.

Both Clones looked down to her. Rex thought for a moment.

"Yeah," he nodded, "there're still supplies that need to be unloaded, you can help with that."

"Ok," she nodded and ran towards the loaded gunships, eager to help the Clones.

"This planet is too dangerous for a child," Cody commented as they watched her.

"General Skywalker managed."

 **,,,**

By the time night rolled around, the attack force had begun setting up the barricade, with some help from native settlers, while patrols watched out for the Tuskens. Those that weren't on construction or patrol duty sat around a lamp, as the cool night air was refreshing as compared to the blistering sun. Clones listened as settlers told stories of their encounters with the Tuskens while Jenoria sat to the side, eating some rations. Anakin sat down beside her, having just come back from his patrol shift, and offered her a flask.

"It's Blue Milk," Anakin explained when she gave him a concerned look, "compliments of Beru."

Jenoria took the flask and drank it's contents. She noticed a blaster holster beside Anakin's Lightsaber when she gave the flask back.

"Master?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What's that?"

"Hm?" Anakin looked where she was staring, "Oh, that. I've just been thinking about incorporating a blaster into my combat. To spice things up."

Jenoria looked back to her rations pack. She had been told that Jedi traditionally used Lightsabers as their primary weapons, though it was natural to want to expand their skill range. Jenoria herself had already convinced Rex to teach her to use his pistols, though it was more because she had heard that her father had adopted a pistol into his arsenal during his last year in the war. The idea that her master would utilize a more standard issue blaster was strange, as they usually required both hands to use, leaving no room for a Lightsaber. Looking back to her master, she noticed him looking off into the distance, his expression telling her that he was lost in a memory. As the cries of Tuskens sounded in the distance, his eyes flickered yellow as his expression grew more stern.

"Master?" Jenoria let her concern show.

"What is it?" Anakin looked at her, his eyes returning to their normal blue color.

Jenoria said nothing. She just stared at his eyes, waiting to see if they would show the other color. After a solid minute, she gave up, it was probably just her eyes playing tricks on her. She decided to retire for the night, as she would need her energy in the morning. She got up and when over to the rock where Rex and some other clones were sitting. Being so young, she still needed physical contact to get comfortable enough to sleep, and Rex's lap proved to be the most comfortable pillow, despite the fact that he wore armor most of the time. The clones had grown so accustomed to this quirk of Jenoria's that they weren't phased at all when she climbed up and layed her head down on Rex's lap.

 **...**

 **The next chapter will continue the flashback, as I want to finish it before returning to the main story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin walked along the top of the barricade, where the snipers were positioned, keeping an eye out for approaching Separatist forces. Jenoria, under the supervision of Rex, helped calibrate the deflector shield that was built in to the barricade. Once activated, it would allow troops on the ground to assist in holding the enemy back without sacrificing their protection. At the moment, Jenoria was inside the wall, being the only one small enough to squeeze in, adjusting the generator as per Rex's instructions. Commander Cody volunteered himself and some of his own troops to assist the settlers in watching their rear, just to be safe. Once Jenoria was out of the wall, Rex activated the shield and several troopers took their positions at the openings that were set up for them, positioning their weapons so that the barrels were outside of the shield, preventing their blaster bolts from being rebounded.

Rex and Jenoria joined Anakin on top of the barricade and that's when they heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of droid battalions marching. The sound grew louder with each passing second until the first row of Battle Droids appeared ahead of them.

"Hold," Anakin ordered, waiting for the right moment. The droids continued their march, twenty came into view, then forty, sixty, eighty. They marched through the wastes unimpeded, until almost two hundred could be seen, "Now!"

"Open fire!" Rex shouted.

The snipers were the first to shoot, nailing the farthest row of droids, providing more obstacles for the Super Battle Droids that now came into view. the remaining troopers mowed down the droids as they came, row by row, systematically taking them out so that their bodies piled up one on top of the other, until a large hill of fallen droids prevented the enemy from advancing. Anakin made a hand gesture and the snipers stopped firing, followed shortly by the blasters. All that could be seen ahead of them was a pile of droids and blend between a dust cloud and smoke. Anakin looked to Jenoria, telling her to stay put without saying a word. The Jedi Knight jumped over the snipers cover and descended down the other end of the barricade. He pulled out his lightsaber and kept his eye trained on the pile.

Anakin stepped forward as Rex and some other clones joined him outside the barricade. As the clones attempted to join their general at the front, he pushed them back with the Force. Those that had managed to survive up to this point since being assigned to Skywalker had an idea as to why he did that. Any assumptions they had were proven correct when the pile of droids started shaking. Anakin activated his lightsaber as the droids burst forward, arcing through the air and threatening to smash the barricade's outer shell, as well as the shield generator, to pieces. Anakin raised his free hand and applied an opposing force for the droids, crushing them in the air.

As crushed droid pieces rained down in front of the small squadron outside of the barricade, the Super Battle Droids marched through the reopened path, tailing behind a Sith warrior. The Sith, a Twi'lek man, brought out his lightsaber and activated it. Without hesitation, Anakin charged forward, then jumped, performed an aerial roll and slammed down on the ground, using the force to stir up the sand, obstructing the enemy forces vision. The Sith charged through Anakin's artificial sandstorm and met him in the clear area of the wastes. As the lightsabers clashed, the clones fired into the sandstorm. As the battle raged outside the barricade, Jenoria turned back to see that Sand People had started to attack them from behind. While her master forbade her from fighting on the same battlefield as a Sith, she figured that helping fend off the desert dwellers was something she was allowed to do. She pulled out her lightsaber and joined Cody behind the barricade, disarming and Force Pushing a Tusken that was about to strike him from behind.

The battle raged on for hours, with bodies of clones, settlers, Tuskens, and droids littering the rocky terrain. The Sith used a combination of Force Push and Force Lightning to launch Anakin into the barricade, directly on top of the shield generator. Rex and his troops fell back as Anakin was buried in the rubble The droids advanced through the fallen barricade and the Republic forces quickly found themselves surrounded. As the Sith stepped over the rubble, he was propelled straight up into the air, being pelted by the very rubble he had stepped over. He then changed direction in the air and landed among the Tuskens. Immediately after, several Super Battle Droids were hoisted into the air and slammed against the rock walls. Anakin leaped through the air and landed in front of the Sith. When he activated his lightsaber, Jenoria recoiled as it sounded different. Anakin looked back at the forces fighting the Tuskens, his eyes burning yellow, and Force Pushed them back.

"Focus on the front!" He barked, "I have the rear."

As everyone, even the settlers, heeded Anakins words, Jenoria watched as her master relentlessly brought down his saber on the Sith's. The Tuskens watched and started to retreat at the sight of the Jedi, but Anakin was way ahead of them. He smacked the Sith's saber aside and struck him down without remorse. anaking then took the Sith's saber and chucked it, activating it in the air, slashing at a rock, causing a rock slide that trapped the Tuskens in the battle field. While the Tusken's recoiled in fear, Anakin advanced on them, cutting them down one by one. With each strike, he looked less like the war hero he was and more like some kind of monster. Jenoria didn't want to see her master like that, but the screams of the Tuskens forced her to watch. When the last Tusken fell, Anakin stood in place, panting from the slaughter he had just committed. He deactivated his lightsaber and dropped to his knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" The last of Anakin's rage escaped.

 **...**

 **Present**

Jenoria placed the blaster like object back where she found it. She then got up and left his room, making her way to the bridge. When she arrived, she noticed that they had rendezvoused with another fleet, but more importantly, the were orbiting the purple and red gen that was her home world, Nercolia.

"What's going on?" She asked when she reached Tarkin.

"It would seem that Master Yoda has received a summons from your mother, and he was asked to bring you." Tarkin explained.

"She knows..." Jenoria turned around and started walking off the bridge, "How could she know? I mean, yes she's strong with the Force, but we agreed that my life would be private... Ugh" she groaned as the doors opened, "Rex! I need you!" She called as they closed behind her.

 **...**

 **So ends the flashback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In regards to high class Nercolians, their casual wear is more akin to European regal wear, while their formal wear harkens to Japanese culture, which is nothing new in Star Wars.**

 **...**

Jenoria slumped in the copilot's seat as Rex piloted the shuttle down to the surface. They had made plans for this moment, but Jenoria still wasn't ready for it. Rex had agreed that, should she be called back home, he and eleven other clones would act as her personal guard. Anakin had explained this plan to her mother a long time ago, stating that they meant no offence to the amazon-esque Nercolian guard, but she was just more comfortable with clones.

As the shuttle breached the atmosphere and approached the palace, Jenoria saw the other shuttle on a landing pad. Once they landed, Jenoria exited the shuttle, with five clones on either side of her, the remaining two conducted proper landing etiquette. Rex took point, as expected, and conversed with the captain of the guard. Once that was done, the captain approached Jenoria.

"How wonderful to see you, Your Highness," the captain bowed, "Her Majesty is waiting in the throne room with the other Jedi. This way please."

"Very well," Jenoria said in her best 'Regal' voice, "please see to it that my guards learn the paths of the palace, then escort them to my chambers. Captain Rex will remain by my side for the duration of my stay."

"As you wish, Your Highness." The captain bowed and signalled for two guards to escort the clones.

Jenoria and Rex followed the captain into the palace while the guards took the clones another, likely to a servant's entrance. As they walked through the halls, Jenoria took note of the tapestries on the walls. Each told the story of one of her ancestors, the previous Queens of Nercolia, her grandmother's being close to the entrance, showing that the closer one got to the throne room, the further back they went. As if it prove that point, the tapestry detailing the life of the first Queen, whom the system was named after, was hung proudly above the door to the throne room. The group stopped before the door and the captain turned around.

"When in the presence of the Queen, mind your tongue," the captain recited a warning she likely gave all guests, "do not speak unless spoken to and refer to the Queen as "Your Majesty". Referring to her by name is a crime punishable by public execution." she paused to let the warning sink in, then turned back and grabbed the door handles, "Please allow me to introduce Her Royal Magesty, Kaoni Botouna, Queen of Nercolia!"

The captain pushed the doors open and the three entered the throne room. The throne itself was wider than it was tall, embroidered with ornate decorations that spoke volumes of Nercolia's history. On the throne sat the Queen. She wore a kimono that was as elegant as the Queen of Naboo's Royal attire was ornate. Her violet hair was styled in an extravagant side braid, embroidered with rare gemstones found only on Nercolia's second moon. The Ruby Crown upon her head made her blue skin more apparent, but her most outstanding features were the black markings around her yellow eyes, which seemed to move of their own accord. Only one other person on the planet shared that trait with the Queen.

"Your Majesty," the captain bowed before her Queen, "I am honored to present Her Royal Highness, Princess Jenoria Minara as well as her guard, Captain Rex of the Grand Army of the Republic."

Rex followed the captain's lead while Jenoria remained standing.

"I need no introduction for my daughter," the Queen spoke in a calm, authoritative tone, making the captain bow her head, as though apologizing for any insolence, "come, my child," the Queen gestured to the throne, "take a seat. I am eager to hear of your exploits in the war."

Jenoria stepped forward, but did not ascend the steps to the throne. Instead, she turned on her heel and went to join Master Yoda off to the side, who had brought his apprentice, young Luke Skywalker. The captain was aghast at Jenoria's actions, but the Queen was unfazed. She calmly rose from her throne and descended the steps.

"See to it that young Skywalker finds his way to the guest quarters and bring Captain Rex to my daughter's chambers so he may properly fulfill his duty," the Queen ordered, which the captain snapped up to fulfill. She then turned to the other guards, "Leave us. I wish to speak to my daughter and the Grandmaster alone."

The throne room slowly emptied, leaving only the Queen and two Jedi present when the doors closed.

 **...**

 **Unknown system- Outer Rim**

"Master," a young adult woman approached the man in Old Republic armor, "she's accepted the truth."

"Good," the man turned around and walked past the woman, "perhaps she'll be more cooperative now."

As the two walked through an ancient temple, a man's screams could be heard. A soldier approached the pair.

"Sir," he stood at attention, "whatever you're doing to the Force Users to convert them, he appears to be fighting it."

"Oh?" The man sounded more intrigued than annoyed.

"His mind has converted completely, but his will appears to be stubborn. It's as if he's..." The soldier tried to find the right explanation.

"At war with himself?" The man offered.

"Yes sir."

"Continue your efforts. It's imperative that he be our ally."

The soldier gave a brief salute and went back the way he came. The pair continued through the temple until they came to a small room. Inside, Ahsoka sat on a bed, panting, soaked in her own sweat. Clearly she was fresh off the struggle of accepting the New Order's "Truth".

" I see you're awake and well," the man announced his presence.

"It's hard to believe that I've been so blind for so long," Ahsoka sighed.

"It's no different for most others. Tell me, do you know of any others who would benefit from our insight?"

"Two," Ahsoka stood, "and I know exactly where one of them is being held."

"Good," the man turned back to the woman, "take her to the armory and assemble your strike team. You leave at dawn."

Yes master," the woman bowed and gestured for Ahsoka to follow.

 **...**

 **Any name ideas for members of the New Order, of which we have three so far, are appreciated. Thank you for your support.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Now then," Queen Kaoni addressed the two Jedi before her, "I trust you know why I summoned you here?"

"On Nercolia, the peace negotiations will be held," Yoda stated, "between the Republic and the Separatists."

"Yes, and with the growing number of Sith in the galaxy, I would like to request that some Jedi assist in guarding the palace during the negotiations."

"Mmm," Yoda placed a finger on his chin, "spare Jedi, we cannot. Disappearing, they are."

"What!?" Jenoria's composure broke at the revelation.

"Clouded, the Force has become. Distorted with the disappearance of Jedi and Sith."

"How many?" Jenoria asked.

"Only four, I know of. The rest, only feelings."

"Who!?"

"Ventress, Ahsoka, Master Secura and her apprentice."

Jenoria stepped back in shock. Not only did her predecessor disappear, but Leia as well. Jenoria also knew that Ventress and Anakin had a bit of a history. Perhaps whoever, or whatever, was doing this, was targeting those with a connection to Anakin. If that was the case, then she and Luke were in danger. But not just them.

"Instructed Master's Kenobi and Fisto to guard Senator Amidala, I have," Yoda explained, reading the Padawan's concerns.

"This is quite the crisis," Kaoni commented, "however, since Senator Amidala is coming, I suppose that means I can expect help from three Masters and two Padawans?"

"Four Masters and three Padawans," Jenoria corrected, "Master Arch and his Padawan are on the Cruiser that brought me here. If it's arranged as a mission, they can help."

"Actually, it will remain at two Padawans," Kaoni stated, "as the Princess, it is your duty to represent Nercolia at the negotiations, not the Jedi."

"You can't be serious!" Jenoria snapped at her mother, flashing a glare the Queen had seen only once before.

"Hmph," the Queen clicked her heal on the floor, prompting the immediate arrival of her personal guard, "there will be a banquet to welcome the delegates. I hope you will be able to attend, Master Jedi. That said," she walked over to her daughter and wasted no time in finding, and uncoupling, the the clip that held Jenoria's breastplate, and saber holster, in place, and presenting it to one of the guards, "bring this to Captain Rex and show the Grandmaster to his room. I wish to speak with my daughter, alone."

The guards bowed and left the throne room, Yoda following close behind. As soon as the doors closed, Kaoni sighed and ascended the steps to the throne. She removed the crown from her head and placed it on a pedestal next to the throne.

"Your most admirable trait," Kaoni dropped her regal tone, "is how much like your father you are. You hide your emotions, yet you hide behind them. You hide so deeply in this shell that very few people have seen the real you. You do this because you're afraid that those who see the real you are condemned to death. I know this because Dalkos was exactly the same when I first met him." Kaoni descended the steps and looked her daughter in the eye, showing that tears were forming in her eyes, "I don't need the Force to feel your pain. And I can't pretend to know what you're going through. But I can tell you that it's OK for you to feel. You aren't held back by the same limitations as the Order." She reached into her kimono and pulled out a book, a scrappy looking journal, "This was your father's. He documented everyday of his life, from his master's death to the night we shared. Every encounter, every discovery. He left it with me, knowing that I, even after breaking his trust, I would find someone who would cherish it as though it were their own offspring. If anyone knows your pain, it's the boy in these pages."

Jenoria took the journal from her mother and stared at the ratty cover. It was coarse and torn, worn away by time. Just looking at it made her feel like her father was standing right beside her. She could feel both joy and sorrow flooding through her body as tears escaped her eyes. She embraced her mother, feeling a sense of family that she thought was lost, crying into the Queen's Royal attire.

"It's not fair!" Jenoria sobbed, "It's not..."

"I know," Kaoni held Jenoria in a way she never thought she would get to again, "it never is. But I also know that you will grow stronger from this experience."

"Because I'm Nercolian?" Jenoria sniffled.

"Because you are the Daughter of the Rogue Jedi. I know he's be proud of the woman you're growing into."


End file.
